Youtuber's Academy
by ladysmosher321
Summary: When my friends and I see an odd commercial, we get the chance of a lifetime to make our dreams come true.
1. The Commercial

**Hello everybody! This story is going to be based on me and my friends. Hope you enjoy!**

**My P.O.V**

"_No matter how much I chop and punch it's not as cool as kickin' it with you!"_

I yawned and looked around at my friends. "Guys?"I asked. "Are you even watching?" I turned to the girl sitting to the right of me. She was on her phone, checking her Instagram page.

"Nope" the girl answered the girl. Her name was Grace. She is average height with shortish brown hair. She usually makes me laugh, although I was fed up with her right now. "Really? I bought the entire first season of _Kickin' It_, and you guys aren't even looking!" The other girl with long black hair that fell past her shoulders looked up from her book. "What about you, Vanessa?" I asked her.

"Well, we've already watched 4 episodes Abby." she replied. Vanessa straightened her glasses and shut her book. We all looked pretty different from each other, but we did share one, big interest. The love of YouTube. "How bout we watch T.V?" "Sure" agreed Grace, looking up from her phone. I sighed and switched off the DVD player. I grabbed the remote and started surfing the channels. I stopped when something caught my eye.

**_"Hello,"_** said a voice off screen as the YouTube logo appeared. **_"Have you ever dreamed of meeting your favorite YouTubers?"_** Then a young man with sandy blond hair and blue-gray eyes appeared on the screen.**_ "How's it goin' bro's?"_** he began with a Swedish accent tinging his voice. "Oh my god!" Grace exclaimed, suddenly interested in the T.V. "That's Pewds!" The young man on the screen waved his hand. **_"My name is Felix Kjellberg, aka Pewdiepie. I'm attending Youtuber's Academy."_** Then the slide changed, and two other men appeared on screen.

The man on the left had brown eyes and black emo-looking hair. The other guy on the right had baby blue eyes and a bowl haircut. "SMOSH!" Vanessa and I squealed.**_ "Hi, I'm Ian,"_**said the bowl haired man. **_"And I'm Anthony,"_** added the brunette. **_"We make up Smosh, and we will be attending Youtuber's academy._**The same message was repeated over and over but with different Youtuber's such as Cryaotic, TheFineBros, Cutiepiemarzia, Skydoesminecraft, ShaneDawson, Nigahiga, Danisnotonfire, and several other people. **_"Now your dreams can come true."_** the voice said off screen again. _**"For we are opening spots for 3 lucky people to attend Youtuber's Academy for an entire semester. Enter now for a chance to win."**_

Then a website and a phone number appeared on screen. "Quick!" Grace shouted, tossing me her phone. "Enter us!"

"Kay!" I replied. As I filled out the application, Vanessa was getting anxious. "Are you done yet?" she asked me. "Ya, hold on!" I exclaimed.

As I hit enter, I was filled with excitement. _I really just entered us for a chance to go to college with our fave YouTubers! _I thought happily.

"Done!" I exclaimed. "Yes!" said Grace as she fist pumped the air. "Yay!" Vanessa shouted. She was so excited, that she sent her book flying across the room. It hit a picture of me and my sister who was now 16, and cracked the frame. It made a harsh noise. Vanessa realized what she had just done, and stopped jumping.

"Oops," she said quietly, her face turning red from embarrassment. I couldn't hold it in. Grace and I burst out laughing, and soon Vanessa joined in to. after what seemed like forever, we stopped laughing. We lay on the ground of my apartment our eyes burning, and our sides aching. Finally, I sat up. "You know," I said with a grin. "This actually might work."

**So the first chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	2. The Acceptance Letters

**Hey! So this chapter is going to be us getting our letters of acceptance. Bye!**

**Grace's ****P.O.V**

"Okay, see you guys later," I said to the girls in my troop, as the cookie mom drove away. I was Troop Leader of 2523. "Stephano! I'm home!" I shouted. A fat golden cat ambled into the room. I threw my car keys on the counter, and bent down to pick him up. "Did you miss me?" I whispered as I stroked his back. I heard him purr.

I took him to the couch and sat down. I looked around my apartment.

It was 1 bedroom, 1 bath. A little shabby, but not too bad. The walls were gold and black, with blue furniture. "Well," I said as I turned back to look at Stephano. "I had a pretty good day. The meeting was good. We worked on selling cookies. Ariana, Abygail, Ashton, Emily, and Gracie are doing good, with Kelsey in the lead. But as always, Layla hasn't sold a thing. Sometimes I wonder where her mind is. She needs-...Hey!" I exclaimed as Stephano jumped off the couch with a yowl. "Where are you going?" I stood up and followed him to the kitchen. "What do you need" I asked him.

He yowled again and hopped up onto the counter, pawing at an envelope. "Huh," I wondered aloud. "This wasn't here before," I picked it up and turned it over. It was addressed to me! "Wow" It was sealed with the YouTube stamp. I grabbed my Bro-fist letter opener, and tore the top. It was an immaculate piece of paper, with fancy gold writing. I started to read it.

**Dear Miss Johnson,**

**Congratulations! You have been selected to attend Youtuber's academy. You will learn computer skills such as editing, PhotoShop, creating PC games, and animate characters. You will also learn the key to making a good quality YouTube video, as well as the normal school subjects (math, science, social studies). Major Youtuber's will learn alongside you such as:**

**Pewdiepie, Nigahiga, Smosh, Roman Atwood, Shane Dawson, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley, SmoshGames, Skydoesminecraft, Tobuscus, and many more**

**You will be assigned a dorm when you arrive. The class times are 8am-3pm Monday-Friday, and 10am-1pm Saturday & Sunday. Your schedule is enclosed. Thank you for entering, we look forward to seeing you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dr. Lionel Moore**

**Headmaster**

"Oh my god!" I squealed rather loudly, making Stephano dash to the bedroom. "I can't believe I made it in!"

**My P.O.V**

I walked into my apartment, tired and covered in animal hair. "Phew!" I exclaimed as I collapsed onto the couch. "The shelter really does a number on you!" My apartment is pretty sizable I love Pokemon, so the walls are white with Poke Balls on them. I dozed off for a bit, but was woken up by the sound of barking. "Ugh!" I groaned. I stood up and gathered my food to make the rounds feeding my pets.

I fed my bunnies food pellets, my dogs kibble, my cats tuna, and my hamsters food pellets. After I was done,I made my way to the kitchen to make my _own_ dinner. That's when I noticed something peculiar. It was a letter addressed to me. It had slipped out of the mail slot near the microwave, and ended up on the floor. As I turned it over, I realized it had the official YouTube logo on it. "Is this what I think it is?" I wondered, as I ripped it open excitedly.

**Dear Miss Glass,**

**Congratulations! You have been selected to attend Youtuber's academy. You will learn computer skills such as editing, PhotoShop, creating PC games, and animate characters. You will also learn the key to making a good quality YouTube video, as well as the normal school subjects (math, science, social studies). Major Youtuber's will learn alongside you such as:**

**Pewdiepie, Nigahiga, Smosh, Roman Atwood, Shane Dawson, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley, SmoshGames, Skydoesminecraft, Tobuscus, and many more**

**You will be assigned a dorm when you arrive. The class times are 8am-3pm Monday-Friday, and 10am-1pm Saturday & Sunday. Your schedule is enclosed. Thank you for entering, we look forward to seeing you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dr. Lionel Moore**

**Headmaster**

"Eeeeeeee" I yelled. The barking started up again, but I didn't care. "I immediately texted Grace and Vanessa. "I'm going to the academy!" I beamed.

**Vaness'a P.O.V**

I pulled up to the house I shared with my little sister. "Maria!" I shouted as I walked in the door. I heard an elephant upstairs. Except it was my sister. "Vanessy!" she exclaimed as she took two steps at a time. Maria hugged me fiercely. "How was your day?" she asked me.

Maris was 10 years old. Our dad left us when I was about 16. Shortly after he left, my mother found out she was expecting my sister. When she was giving birth to Maria, she died. Now she lives with me. "Pretty good," I told her. "The boss gave me a new assignment. He wants me to animate characters for a commercial or something," Maria looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"How come Ritech gives you so much work" she whined. "I don't know, honey. Now go do your homework while I make some tomato soup," I replied. "Ok!" she beamed. She took off and ran up the stairs. I walked to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. I was tossing in some tomatoes when I heard a noise. **_SHUT UP!_**It was my phone. It was my phone. I wiped my hands on my apron, and walked over to my phone. There was a text from Abby.

**To: **_Vanessa C._** From: **_Abby G. __**4:27 P.M.**_

_**Hey girl! Meet us on Skype 5:00. We need to talk about something really exciting! P.S. I have already texted Grace.**_

_(Time passes)_

"Here you go Maria," I said as I handed her the tray. "Thanks Vanessy," she replied gratefully. My sister's bedroom was light blue, with Minecraft pickaxes and budder on the walls. Just like me, she was obsessed with YouTube, except her favorite Youtuber is Skydoesminecraft.

As she was sipping her soup she said, "Oh, and something came for you in the mail today. It's on the dining room table," I thought for a moment. "Okay, thanks," I replied. I walked down the stairs and into the dining room. On the table, there was a letter addressed to me. I picked it up and opened it.

**Dear Miss Crew,**

**Congratulations! You have been selected to attend Youtuber's academy. You will learn computer skills such as editing, PhotoShop, creating PC games, and animate characters. You will also learn the key to making a good quality YouTube video, as well as the normal school subjects (math, science, social studies). Major Youtuber's will learn alongside you such as:**

**Pewdiepie, Nigahiga, Smosh, Roman Atwood, Shane Dawson, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley, SmoshGames, Skydoesminecraft, Tobuscus, and many more**

**You will be assigned a dorm when you arrive. The class times are 8am-3pm Monday-Friday, and 10am-1pm Saturday & Sunday. Your schedule is enclosed. Thank you for entering, we look forward to seeing you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dr. Lionel Moore**

**Headmaster**

"OMG!" I screamed. "Are you ok?" Maria shouted down the stairs. "Yes!" I shouted back. "So this is why they want to Skype." I wondered aloud with a grin.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Make sure to pet you nurses and tip your squirrels. Byeee!**


End file.
